Story:Star Trek: Orion/Rescue Mission/Chapter Two
The Orion is nose to nose with an Alliance mothership that is blocking the ships descend area. On the bridge Colonel Wilson, Commander Johnson and Doctor Jackson are trying to figure out what's going on with the Alliance being there. Wonder why the Alliance is here? Colonel Wilson says as she looks at the viewer. Doctor Jackson looks at her. Not sure but whatever it is it can't be good for Vala or the others Doctor Jackson says as he looks at the viewer. On the surface Typhuss is hanging there while Vala and Sam are being rapped, then an Asgard transport beam appears and someone wearing a hood and cape walks over to Typhuss. Captain it's all right Colonel Wilson says as she is behind him trying to get him loose from his bonds. Typhuss is surprised to see her. Its not all right, Kefflin is rapping Sam and Vala we have to stop him says Typhuss as he looks around the place. She unties him and hands him his phaser and combadge. There's also an Alliance mothership so we had to beam me down and we also beamed several flashbangs throughout the camp Colonel Wilson says as she looks at Captain Kira. Typhuss looks at her. Come on we have to help Sam and Vala says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Wilson. She nods and powers her phaser and they move slowly through the camp and they get to the tent and get Sam and Vala's clothes and put them in her backpack and they head to another tent and see Sam being rapped and Wilson takes out a stun grenade and rolls it into the tent and it goes off and they move into the tent and stun the men in the tent and Sam looks at them. Thank god you guys are here Sam says as she looks at both Captain Kira and Colonel Wilson. Wilson hands Sam her clothes and she got dressed and she handed her weapons and tricorder, and they go to the Alliance cargo vessel to rescue Vala, as their walking though the woods as Sam looks at Colonel Wilson. I take it that the Orion finished her shakedown cruise Sam says as she looks at Colonel Wilson. She looks at Carter. No we were half way finished when we picked up Doctor Jackson's distress call but all our systems are in check Colonel Wilson says as she looks at Colonel Carter. They see the cargo ship on the ground and they take cover behind a down tree as Colonel Wilson sees through the ship with x-ray goggles and Typhuss looks at her. Anyone in there Colonel says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Wilson. She looks at him. Yeah two people male and female and the ground is booby trapped with explosives and drones Colonel Wilson says as she looks at Captain Kira and Colonel Carter. Typhuss looks at Carter. So what's the plan says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. She looks at them. I go out there unarmed and tell Kefflin that I was sent to his cargo vessel as another slave to him while you and Colonel Wilson beams onto the cargo vessel Colonel Carter says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. All right, let's do it says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. Sam walks out to the cargo vessel unarmed and the drones don't attack her Kefflin walks out shirtless and walks over to her and they have a chat about why she's clothed, while both Colonel Wilson and Captain Kira beam into the cargo vessel and they unhook Vala and remove her bonds and she gets her clothes on and she gets a phaser and walk out to Kefflin. Well I should of seen this coming when I first saw you Vala I wanted to show you the world Kefflin says as he's being held at phaser point by SG-1 and Colonel Wilson. Typhuss looks at him. We are going to leave now don't follow us says Typhuss as he looks at Kefflin. He looks at them as they beam up to the Orion. He takes out a sphere to contact the Alliance vessel in orbit of the planet. The mothership attacks the Orion hitting the forward shields making the bubble flicker. On the bridge Colonel Wilson and the rest of SG-1 walk onto the bridge as the ship takes hits from the Alliance vessel. Shields down to 34% Lieutenant Whitchapel says as she looks at the tactical console. Colonel Wilson sat in the Captain's chair. Lieutenant S'Laken warp speed now Colonel Wilson says as she looks at the young helm officer. The Andorian officer inputs commands into the console. Warp speed aye, Colonel Lieutenant S'Laken says as he inputs the commands into the console. The Orion flies over the Alliance mothership and jumps to warp speed.